empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvest of Chivalry/Decadence/1st Harvest - Beginning of Perplexity
Beginning of Perplexity is the first episode of Harvest of Chivalry's first season Decadence. Storyline Eons ago, the planet of Crystialga was at the process of developing more natural resources through the course of time. However, it was met by an object that would change everything in the present day... An enormous crystalline mass crashed upon the supercontinent of Panthacryst. It caused a sudden continental drift that separated it into the four continents since the present: Prisnull, Prisein, Prisway and Prisdrei. The crashing of the crystal caused the inhabitants of the planet to gain the magical power inside it. Unfortunately, many who've tried to use it met their untimely peril... This caused the emergence of the dark entities called the Prismaphages who feed upon the sadness, anger, and envy of the people. They have been multiplying since today. A young blonde of average height was wandering about, all alone in a park, wearing all black. There were tears in her eyes still- she was just trying to calm down. All of a sudden, she would feel a sharp twinge in her head, causing her to hold her head with both hands. At that moment, a current of wind grew stronger around her as dark aura engulfed her body. Her eyes were tainted with the creepy hue of green. She let out an unholy scream. All of a sudden, a masculine voice was heard in the vicinity. The vexed girl's eyes darted up and looked around almost disturbingly fast. Another current swept across the area as the gust around her was redirected towards the opposite of where she was facing at. On the good side, there are select few who have unlocked the power within them. They were known as the Unlocked. Before her appeared a young man concealed by the shadow of light behind him. It seemed he was carrying two glowing crystalline knives with him. He walked towards the girl as he gripped his knives tightly. Using their power, they join forces to eliminate the threat of the Prismaphages. In the year 2018, there are two brothers who were dragged into the adventure. The future is up to them and their fellow Unlocked. "At ease," he spoke. "The harvest... will now begin." Monday, April 9th, 2018 AP: Grandecryst University, Grandecrystia, Kingdom of Diacrister, Prisway, Planet Crystialga ' A soothing voice resounded in the tranquil atmosphere of a forest village named Asternitz. It was a song from a breathtakingly beautiful maiden with flowing wavy three-toned hair reaching down to her hips. She was standing by the terrace of their two-storey house. She was modestly dressed in her university uniform, about to go to school this early morning. She sighed in relief as she ended her lark-like song. A certain man with wavy lavender hair stood behind her. He has quite grown into a fine adult considering his well-built figure and poised stature. "Sister." "Ah, Brother," the maiden replied as she turned to him, glancing with her aquamarine eyes. "Has there been something in your mind?" the man asked with intent curiosity. "You seem to be blooming with joy lately." The maiden nodded, mouthing, "Mm." She looked upon the horizon- the sky with fair cirrus clouds swirling up high. "During a fated sunset, someone saved me from great despair. I owe everything to him..." "Oh?" the man mouthed. Who might he be that she was really happy about him? Thoughts of questions played in his mind. "Care to delve further? I am curious as to who he is and why you are like this because of him. Which I might have failed to do for you. I apologize..." "Ah, no, no, Brother..." the maiden said when she turned to him. "You have always been here by my side protecting me. I wholly acknowledge your efforts." She then turned back to the sky. "He is an upperclassman of mine. A quiet but cool one... His name is..." . . . Step. Step. Step. There went footfalls along the cobblestone corridor of a university. Turning towards the source, there were two young men—one with dull blue hair having sloping strands that point up behind him, roughly like the streak of a meteor, and the other one with messy ash brown hair, seemingly pointing at all sides like grape vines. "New school! It looks cool as heck!" The brown-haired guy exclaimed, excited to see his new school. The blue-haired guy was awfully quiet. It seemed he had other things in mind. His companion would notice his apparent silence by now. Right in the midst of him having fun with the looks of the university. "Frisch?" The other tried to get his attention. The guy with the dull blue hair turned to his companion with austere turquoise eyes. They looked naturally cold and blurry yet they were eyes shining clear to anyone close as family. "Hm?" "Aren't you listening to me, bro?" the brown-haired guy asked him— the former's older brother, it seemed. However, strangely enough, they do have highly distinct physical features aside from hair color. The older brother has turquoise eyes but the younger one has crimson eyes, akin to blood. "... I was thinking of something." "Say." A long-haired maiden was standing on a small field nearby, seemingly in search of someone. Few guys were hanging around doing some horseplay before class. One of them playfully pushed his companion, accidentally with significant force which in turn bumped the damsel, causing her to wobble while moving away. "... I have been in this institute since I was in middle school," spoke Frisch, exuding a slight hint of indifference in his voice. "... I wonder what even is new here." "Maybe something will happen this year!" the brown-haired guy spoke with great expectation. "You just need to be prepared for anything!" "... I am," Frisch replied as he looked up, contemplating. "I surely hope we could meet this year... I have been looking forward to see he-" "EEP!" a shriek resounded. He immediately turned to the source- the girl standing around before. He moved quickly as he twirled and caught her left arm by his right hand, causing her to land with her back on his left hand. And now he took a full view of her... It was a breathtakingly beautiful maiden with flowing three-toned hair colored lavender, periwinkle, and turquoise in a linearly reflecting pattern. Wearing the standard female uniform of the famous Grandecryst University, she is apparently a student of the school. A long red ribbon was lying on the ground when she was caught. "... Are you all right?" Frisch asked intently. The maiden looked at him intently with glimmering aquamarine eyes as she gaped in surprise. "Uh...?" mouthed Frisch. He quickly reacted as he remembered those unique physical features he had known a long time ago, especially noting the mystical hair. "S-Sylvee...!" "F-Frisch!" she exclaimed in glee. This must be a fateful encounter! Who knew that Frisch would meet the girl he was quite close with since few years ago? Wasting no time, Frisch helped her get back up using both hands. "I-Is that really you...?" the girl said, surprised. Frisch picked up the ribbon on the ground. "Yes. In the flesh," he said as he met her eyes after rising up and smiling mildly. On the flip side, the guy with ash brown hair was crossing his arms. "Am I losing something?" he asked rhetorically. ''Good job ruining the mood. Frisch and the girl looked at him in unison. "Hm?" he mouthed. "Did you really forget me?" the guy said, scratching the back of his head softly and looking at Frisch. Frisch sighed, unsure of what to say. What was his younger brother's deal in the first place? Such a question flutters in his mindscape... "... Sylvee, my younger brother, Heiz," Frisch introduced. "Heiz, my close friend since first year of high school, Sylvea." "It's my pleasure to meet you!" Heiz smiled wide. "Likewise," Sylvea replied. "... Sylvee, may I tie your hair in your place?" Frisch asked willingly. "A-Ah, yes, thank you very much..." she replied, standing still. Frisch was arranging her delicate yet gorgeous gradating hair in the most careful way he could possibly do. He began tying her hair in a ponytail with her ribbon and made a bow tie afterwards. Looking at it, it was highly accurate. Unbeknownst to the two brothers, Sylvea's cheeks were turning pink, feeling slightly tense. Heiz just observed them. Someone passed by Frisch and Sylvea—an amazingly adorable girl with pink hair in pigtails looked at Heiz. She smiled innocently and continued on her way. "It was her!" Heiz blurted out. "... Her?" Frisch asked, curious. He looked around as his eyes took a glance upon the pink-haired maiden. He observed her carefully, albeit trying not to stare too much. Not really his type. A quite high appeal for cuteness but queenly beauty was second to none to him. "... That's Xiaki Adbarn, right." "Yeah. It's actually good to know you heard me in the opening ceremony... 'The Vicious Maiden', as everyone calls her." Frisch crossed his arms, feeling confident. "... I never miss details from you." "Oh? Sometimes you get yourself lost in thought." "... You call it concentration." Heiz rolled his eyes. "So, classes." "... Follow me then," Frisch said as he began leading the way to the high school building. "Is she one of our classmates?" Heiz asked. "I have no idea." "Hmm, she might be my classmate," Sylvea answered. "She's a first-year like me." "I see," Heiz affirmed. "Figures..." Frisch said. "I'm actually proud of being here! All because my hard work!" Heiz said to his brother. "Not all..." Frisch clarified. "I think I did help you somehow." "Shut up..." Heiz said. Frisch shrugged, unsure of what to say. The current mood was a bit confusing to him... Sylvea was looking at their blue neckties. "Frisch, are you... classmates with your brother?" "... Most likely," Frisch answered. "That's... actually impressive. I never knew that you have a brother at the same age as you." "... Much thanks," he said. "However, he is two years younger." "Ohh..." Sylvea affirmed. She did not attempt to take attention to it further as there might be personal issues. They eventually reached the third floor. However, they were met by a commotion among boys... They were wearing red neckties- they seem to be first-year students. It seemed they were arguing about whom to date. Just when it is the first day of school. Ahh, youth. "Date Miss Asterne?" one of the boys asked the others. "But she's a noble though." "How about Miss Adbarn?" another boy suggested. "We'll push our luck with the Vicious Maiden." "Oh c'mon, you'll just get dumped. Miss Dreisflore is quite the girl, too!" "You just like brunettes, you bum." "Hey, watch it! I know you all do..." Heiz was listening to the loud bustle by the first-year boys. "They're talking about Xiaki?" he wondered, curious. "Dates...?" Frisch thought. Realizing that notion, he was immediately alerted. "... Sylvee. Get beside me." "O-Okay," Sylvea replied as she complied. When the three were walking, Sylvea was being hidden from plain sight. But of course, she could be seen. Apparently, the purpose was to have her safe from them with Frisch up front. "Dude," one of the guys whispered. "Miss Asterne has a guy..." "I told you she would not be able to accept dates...!" "Shh, he can hear you.." They glance at a passing-by Frisch who was giving them a one-second death glare. Apparently, Frisch neither wants anyone to gossip about him and Sylvea because they are standing safe within the boundary of innocent friendship nor lets others take Sylvea for granted. The guys trembled in fear as they averted their eyes from him, laying low. That is what they get for an attempt of treating a girl as an object. "Good job, bro..." Heiz said, stifling a laugh. "... Was that sarcasm?" Frisch asked. "No, I just loved how scared they were!" Heiz couldn't contain his laughter. "... Oh, I see." Frisch affirmed. "Hmm, maybe I am used to such." A girl appeared to be running parallel to their direction, seemingly in a hurry. "Excuse me!" She could avoid Frisch and Sylvea. Unbeknownst to her was Heiz leading the two, so she failed to stop on her tracks and bumped across Heiz's right shoulder. She yelped and fell with her right shoulder first. That must have been painful... "Ouch..." the girl writhed, clutching her shoulder. "Hm?" Frisch mouthed when he heard the girl. Seeing her in a bad situation, he attempted to help her get up back on her feet— "I-I'm sorry! Are you alright?!" Heiz asked out of concern. ... and there was Heiz to the rescue. It seemed unnecessary for Frisch to intervene. "I-It is me who needs to apologize... I was running, after all." After a short moment, Heiz's and her gazes met. "... Hm?" "U-Uh?" Heiz mouthed before helping her get up. "I-I'm sorry, I am really in a hurry...! S-Sorry again!" She blurted, darting off to continue on her way. "Isn't that Miss Adbarn...?" wondered Sylvea. Frisch could see Xiaki dart past them, observing her movement until she disappeared from plain sight. Heiz turned to Frisch. "It was her, bro!" he notified. The older brother sighed, knowing the obvious. "... Yes, I know... Are you perchance interested in her?" he asked him. Heiz stifled a laugh. "Me interested in someone as 'The Vicious Maiden'..." Frisch shrugged. "I'm not so sure about that..." he thought. Heiz looked at Frisch and Sylvea. "Let's just go to class. By the way, which class are we going to have?" "My classroom is just nearby and we all have homeroom at the first period," Sylvea said. "I'll see you at the food hall during lunch break." She then proceeded on her own. "... See you, then," Frisch said as he walked past with his brother. "See ya!" Said the energetic brother. Frisch was thinking about Heiz's strange tendencies of noticing Xiaki. He inferred that Heiz was feigning lack of interest. "The development starts here..." he thought. At lunch break, Frisch and Heiz were walking out of their classroom. The older brother was leading the way to the food hall. "I hope the food's amazing!" Heiz said, smiling. An aura of enthusiasm emanated from Heiz. "... Of course," Frisch replied. "... We will be eating food from Diacrister's outstanding chefs." Sylvea came in from behind and went beside Frisch. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she said with a soft smile. "... Ah, Sylvee. Thank Prismeter you caught up." "Yo, Sylvea." He smiled at her wholeheartedly. Inside the food hall was a bustling crowd of students and teachers alike, stopping by to eat lunch inside the grandly designed building. "Foooooood!" Heiz exclaimed as he looked around. "... You're pretty excited, aren't you?" Frisch asked. "Yeah!" Heiz was happy. They finally found a table with two couch-type seats in which they sat on. Sylvea chuckled softly. "Your brother sure behaves endearingly, Frisch." Frisch crossed his arms. "... He's always like that." "Nope! Just with what I like." Heiz laughs. "I think I know who you are talking about..." Frisch thought, catching up quite easily. Sylvea chuckled as she brought out two brown boxes. A savory aroma emanates from inside them... "That smells so good!" Heiz remarked. Sylvea opened the lunch boxes. What lies within was a meal of paella. That saffron rice and light-orange seafood mix looked appetizing. "Heiz, I'll share mine with you," Sylvea spoke. "This must be a dream come true!" Heiz bowed in gratitude. "Thank you, Sylvea!" Sylvea's face was etched with a soothing smile, exuding an angelic atmosphere around her. "You are welcome." Frisch was glancing around, observing the density of students in the facility. His attention was caught when he beheld a familiar girl with pink hair tied in pigtails. "... She is alone...?" "It's actually pretty obvious why. Guys think that she's out of their league and girls are simply jealous of her... Poor girl." Frisch stood up. "... I'll take care of this, then." "What are you going to do?" Heiz asked. "... Help her. I somehow feel for her state..." "I shall assist you if you want." Frisch nodded in agreement. "... Sylvee, we will be back shortly." "Okay," Sylvea affirmed as she watched them walk towards Xiaki's table. The pink-haired maiden noticed their presence and turned toward them. "The boys from before! How are you?" She smiled. "Greetings again," Frisch greeted. "We are well." Heiz jumped straight to the subject. "Wanna have lunch with us? Our table is for four people, but we're only three." He innocently smiled at her. "Way to go..." Frisch thought. "Hm... I don't know..." Xiaki's cheeks glowed pink. Upon observing Xiaki, Frisch asked her out of concern. "... Miss, are you okay?" "I-I am, I was just surprised someone actually invited me to have lunch..." She smiled softly. "I see," Frisch affirmed. "If you want to, then please do." She stood up. "Let's go then." Seconds later, the three went back to the table where Sylvea is. Frisch moved the chair back to let Xiaki sit first as he sat beside Sylvea afterwards. "Hello, Sylvea," Xiaki greeted. "Oh, Xiaki!" Sylvea greeted back. "Oh? Do you know each other?" Heiz asked out of his inference. "We're from the same class." "It sure is fate to have lunch with you," Sylvea said. "I'm honored to feel the same," Xiaki reciprocated. "... As formality says," Frisch reminded. "... I am Frisch of 12-S. This is my younger brother Heiz. Same class." "Wait... Younger brother, but same class?" Xiaki asked out of curiosity. "I jumped some years since my brother taught me a lot of things," Heiz briefly explained. "I see..." "... Miss, would you mind if I share this paella with you?" Frisch requested. "OK, let's share it, if you don't mind too." She cheerfully smiled. Strangely enough, Heiz was shocked upon observation. Seeing his older brother pay high regards to Xiaki naturally inflicted him jealousy. "W-WHAT?! What is he doing?! It's not like I care, but I do... I mean, I don't... Damn you, Frisch..." he swore in his thoughts. Frisch shared several spoonfuls from his meal to Xiaki's. When he was done, next thing was to observe Heiz. "... Hm? You look dim." "I'm not..." Heiz said, almost chewing on his fork. "... Oh?" Frisch lied his head low. "... Did I get you good?" he teased him in a low tone. "I swear I'll kill you later," Heiz remarked frivolously before etching a smirk on his face. Frisch grinned at this, taking it as how it was meant for him. "... We'll see." "Now I am able to connect the dots..." Xiaki looked at the hours. "Oh, I must go. I need to do something before classes. See you all again soon..." Xiaki smiled, but when she turned that smile turned into a frown. "Hm?" Heiz noticed something. "... Miss Xiaki. You left your phone." Frisch handed over her smartphone. "Hum? Ye-Yeah, thanks!" she spoke when he looked at his eyes. . . . "N-Ngh...!" Frisch groaned when he suddenly felt a sharp twinge in his head when their gazes met. . . . Visions of malice were inflicted upon him, saying "N... NET... ER..." Due to this, he pressed his forehead, feeling significant discomfort. "Frisch...!" Sylvea exclaimed as she went over to his side and rubbed his forehead in an attempt to relieve his pain. Xiaki hurried towards Frisch as well, feeling concerned. "A-Are you OK?" "... Y-Yes, I am fine..." Frisch answered Xiaki. "... A slight twinge in my head, is all." "Um, are you sure?" Xiaki asked out of worry. "... Yes. Worry not." '''13:14, Room 9, Grandecryst University High School Facility Interestingly, the first afternoon class was chemistry- one of Frisch's specialties. "Ugh... Chemistry..." Heiz rolled his eyes. He was not bad at chemistry- he only didn't like it that much. Frisch was ever the quiet one, focusing on the chemical nomenclature. "... Chemistry is for you and Miss Xiaki," he quipped with a deadpan expression. "Wh-Why would you say that?!" Heiz blurted out as he blushed. Frisch expected such a reaction, causing him to look at his younger brother's face. "... Got you good again. No hiding from your brother." He grinned, hinting that he was fine with it. "Goddammit..." he swore, feeling embarrassed. "... Why so defensive? It's normal for us adolescents." "I know, but... It's HER out of everyone." Frisch sighed. "... Perish the thought. It is a privilege, I tell you." "I know how you think, Frisch." He looks around. "... Really? Or is it the other way around?" "Shut it..." Frisch was grinning as he kept writing on his binder. "... Worry not, your secret is safe with me. I am your brother, after all." "I know. And what about you and Sylvea?" "... Us? We are rather close since two years ago." "How close?" "... As friends could be. How do you imagine it, though?" "I don't know. Maybe you have a secret crush on her or maybe the other way around." Heiz smiled. "... I know not. Time will tell..." Frisch simply said. "Hm... I see." 16:30, 3F Hallway, Grandecryst University High School Facility Frisch and Heiz were walking out of their classroom like everybody else.The hallway and the two stairways in the west and east were quite spacious, enough to cater all the students and faculty on the third floor. Besides, there is not that many Class S students in the school. Unnoticed by many, there were posters about a strange club on the bulletin board. It was named the priscimitology club. Frisch was sharp enough to notice it upon few glances around the hallway. Moved by curiosity, he faced the board and checked the details on the posters with much photographic memory. "Something caught your attention?" Heiz asked his older brother. "... Heiz, have you ever been in a club before?" "The athletics one, why?" "... Right. You were specifically trained in boxing," Frisch remembered. "... This club I see deals with research of Priscimitarian minerals. Interesting." "It is. Are you thinking of joining?" "... Not really." "Let's go then." Frisch kept on walking with his brother along the hallway. Sylvea could be seen from a distance... It seems she was glancing around to look for someone. She eventually met eyes with Frisch then with Heiz. She waved at them in the same manner that a refined lady herself would do so. "Yo, Sylvea!" Heiz smiled. "... Sylvee, glad to see you again," opened Frisch. Sylvea mildly smiled at them. "Likewise." "Where's Xiaki, Sylvee? She's from your class, right?" "Oh... I was cleaning the front hallway of our classroom so I lost track." "I see..." Heiz looked around. Xiaki could be seen alone in the fountain of the school. Strangely enough, she was staring down on the ground. What could have happened to her? "Does she have problems at class?" Heiz asked Sylvea. "I-I don't think so... We haven't had any tests yet." "... I presume it is because she is the Vicious Maiden as others label her," Frisch speculated. "... Let us help her out." "Let us go then?" Frisch wasted no time as he led the way. Sylvea was trailing behind him. "Wait for us...!" As they hurry down the stairway, gracefully overtaking many students, they finally reached the ground floor. They heard distant sobbing, which sounded typical of a maiden. It was from a pink-haired girl in adorable pigtails. None other than Xiaki, the Vicious Maiden! Alas, the maiden known for her sharp rejections when asked to go out with some guy is subject to deep melancholy. Precious tears were flowing from her cerulean eyes. "Xiaki... Don't approach her suddenly, there's way too many bystanders." Heiz advised, looking around. True, there are still people around them. But why not disregard them? "... I know," Frisch replied, highly aware of the situation. "... We stay vigilant." What are they up to and what is going to happen if they approach her? Now is not the time to compromise caution... Sylvea stopped beside Frisch. They were standing by the ground floor as students and teachers alike walk along the corridors. It seemed they will not be leaving so soon... Xiaki looked straight back up and beheld the three from afar. With a depressed face, she started running away from them in shame. "... Not so fast!" Frisch wasted no more time as he went off in pursuit of Xiaki who was fleeing towards the other stairway of the high school facility. Sylvea trailed behind Frisch as they travel in the midst of the population. With tricky turns and going up most of the stairs, they were seemingly led to fair heights. "This girl could run for days..." Heiz spoke. As the sorrowful maiden reached the rooftop of the high school facility, the three emerged from the stairway. Sylvea was slightly panting because of the tedium. It seems she is not used to run consistently, albeit ephemeral. Frisch was helping her regain her breath. "Leave guys... Now...!!" Xiaki exclaimed in the middle of her sobbing. "We'll not leave you alone like that!" Heiz retorted, feeling concern for the unhappy maiden. "What's into you?" Sylvea walked closer towards Xiaki. "We apologize for bothering you... But we want to help! Will you hear us even once?" she pleaded, determined to comfort her classmate. "You don't understand...! GO AWAY!!" Xiaki shouted once again. All of a sudden, her body was beginning to be engulfed by eldritch energy which grew two large shadow arms. Her cerulean eyes glowed bright. Her menacing presence released weak shockwaves outward. What is this strange malevolent power emanating from her? "Oh... Man..." Heiz looked at the arms. Sylvea flinched once but managed to regain her ground. "Xiaki...! Get a hold of yourself!" she cried out earnestly. "Xiaki is no more! And you shall be next!" 'Xiaki' threatened them, speaking in a distorted voice. "It's not her! Prepare yourselves!" Heiz said, quickly assuming a boxing stance. "... Sylvee, get back!" Frisch charged toward them immediately as he beheld the two shadow arms. Unfortunately, the eldritch arms redirected themselves towards a seemingly defenseless Sylvea. "Watch out!" Heiz screamed. ... "... Reap the evil from the afflicted..." uttered Frisch as his eyes glowed in a bright turquoise hue. ... Before Sylvea could blink, the two shadow arms were immediately rent across. She widened her eyes as she was startled. Before her was a young man with dull-blue hair, holding two crystalline knives that glistened blue under the sun. "... Dual Ceresta." It was none other than Frisch. What a chivalrous deed he did- done swiftly without letting the eldritch arms land a scratch on Sylvea! "Go, bro!" Heiz said while running around 'Xiaki', trying to find an opening. Frisch turned to Sylvea with stoic eyes. The maiden immediately understood as she nodded and went back to the rear. 'Xiaki' growled and gnashed her teeth in anger as 'she' launched her arms toward Frisch once more. He was just standing here as he crossed his arms. He closed his eyes for a mere second and opened them back as they glowed brighter. "... Sylphid Raiment." As these eldritch arms reached Frisch at few centimeters away, they suddenly were torn asunder by what seemed to be the winds itself. He was looking at 'Xiaki' with menacing eyes, never flinching in the midst of apparent danger. He began walking towards her... Heiz had an idea. "Throw her to the air!" He started running towards 'Xiaki' 's back. Frisch walked towards the vexed girl as a means to gain enough momentum. In a sudden burst of wind, he charged at her, gathering enough magical wind energy into his feet. As he got near, he spun clockwise in a full revolution, using his feet to pivot, throwing a high kick at his opponent with his right foot. Heiz jumped at her as a pair of gauntlets formed around each of his fists from wreaths of fire and used his left hand to create an explosion to throw her even further in the air. He then proceeded to use his right hand to propel himself with an explosion above 'Xiaki'. "This is it! Roar, dragon, roar!" He charged his gauntlets and released a huge burst of bright flames, throwing her at high speeds toward the ground. Frisch then spun his knives in preparation and flung them at her like darts as a means to decrease her momentum. 'Xiaki' was hit perfectly and lost her momentum before landing on the floor. The eldritch aura would then dissipate, however seemingly reverting into Xiaki. She then regained consciousness, opening her eyes slowly... A spell of dizziness played in her head. "... Miss Xiaki!" Frisch said, running at low speeds toward her. "Hm...?" She lifted her head, still dizzy. "... Apologies..." Frisch spoke. "... Are you okay?" "I think..." Heiz landed near her. "Aren't you hurt?" "I don't think so..." She was still dizzy. Minutes later, as the two brothers helped Xiaki walk to her house... "Thank you, guys." Xiaki said, beaming a smile to the brothers. "N-No problem..." Heiz blushed, slightly. "... Get well soon, Miss," Frisch said. "... Regards to you." "Thanks again. Have a safe trip!" Xiaki said, entering her house. "Let's go, bro?" Heiz asked. "... Yes." Frisch then walked home with his brother. However, his expression was quite serious... What was he thinking of? "Frisch?" "... Apologies," Frisch replied. "... I am quite worried." "Xiaki, right? Why didn't she get the armament? Do you think...?!" Armament— what does it signify? Frisch nodded, guessing Heiz's conjecture. "Probably..." As they continued walking along the road in Asternitz Village, he submerged himself in deep contemplation. "She has not thought about it... What would happen to her? I am now curious as to what power she will obtain..." END OF HARVEST Next Harvest Preview Frisch: Sylvea is late. Sylvea: These I cooked for you four... Where's Xiaki?" Heiz: Frisch, her negativity... Frisch: We must end this madness eventually. lost balance from Frisch's gust. Xiaki: voice, but distorted. Why are you doing this...? Frisch: At ease... The harvest will now begin. and Heiz cue fighting 'Xiaki'. END OF PREVIEW Trivia Category:Priscimitaria Category:Episodes Category:Harvest of Chivalry